


脱衣舞狼5

by annasho35207



Series: 脱衣舞狼 [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	脱衣舞狼5

认识Logan已经三个多月了,两人算是确定了炮友关系?

说真的,对于这段关系,似乎两人都非常满足于现状。除了Logan依然锲而不舍的对于攻位的执着争取外,两人的相处模式真的既稳定又和谐。

Scott坐在台下,跟之前一样等着Logan上台表演完就直接把人拖走。周围那些躁动兴奋的人群,鼓噪着Logan的花名。人人都爱Wolverine ,这个认知Scott一直都有。然而能把Logan压在身下任意妄为,让他一再被欲望湮没的只有自己。

喝了一大口啤酒,冰凉的液体顺着喉咙滑下,算是勉强浇熄了一些体内已然翻涌的欲望。

Logan还是那一身,牛仔裤白背心。走出来的瞬间,炸了锅一样的鬼吼狼嚎声四起。Logan对着台下双手竖起中指,不但没有收到砸上舞台的酒瓶子,反而是大把大把的鲜花和钞票。更有甚者，甚至撕扯起自己的衣服,嘴里淫声浪语的对着Logan发起骚来。

Logan视而不见一样扫了圈台下,果然对上了坐在下面的一双闪着光的眼睛。 Logan挑衅得抬了抬下巴，看样子似乎是要和台下的某位较劲了。这也不奇怪,凡是Scott出现的晚上，Logan总是跳得特别卖力,其他饥渴的看客们虽不明就里,但来自Wolverine的特殊福利,谁又会嫌多呢。

Logan正想尽办法的展现自己绝佳的男性魅力,只听一阵骚动，另一位舞者在观众的惊呼中走到台前。

来者Logan并不熟悉,是前些天新招来的。这还是Logan第一次见他上台， 只不过是上的自己的台子。

十分年轻的一个小伙子,看样子不过20出头儿。细高的身形，雪白的皮肤,饱满的屁股。说真的,这绝对是一具对喜欢少年体态的人来说颇有性吸引力的身体。然而,这样的类型却从来不是Logan所钟爱的,他喜欢……偷瞄了眼台下，却因为这会儿追光太强实在看不清而放弃。

年轻的舞者围着Logan身前身后的扭着麻花儿,一会儿双手从后环抱住Logan ,隔着背心抚摸胸肌,一会儿又攀着Logan的肩头,抬腿磨蹭挑逗Logan的下体。

青年穿得极少，不……应该说就是没穿。一小片布料做的丁字裤,堪堪遮住他自己的阴茎。然而后面根本就毫无遮掩的暴露在Logan的眼前,尤其是当他双手掰着自己的屁股一下下向Logan的老顶过来的时候。

尽管Logan心里也是充满了懵逼的问号,但这毕竟是工作，他还是十分配合地做出回应的动作。青年随着Logan的动作竟然在台上大声呻吟起来,虽然有强烈的音乐伴奏,声音依旧让前排围观的人们听得一清二楚。 所有人都在疯了一样的嚎叫着,拍打着自己面前的桌台,场面混乱至极。

终于在对方一声长而刺耳的叫声后, Logan想:终于结束了!这他妈的绝逼是个影帝啊!

Logan刚想意思一下就撤了,没想到人影帝大人居然没有收场的打算,腻腻乎乎的又缠了上来。....这是要连事后也要表演一下么，Logan心想,这货不去好莱坞都屈了材料儿。

总不能真的把人扔台上, Logan只好配合得搂着已经快挂在他身上的男人一脸假笑。这笑容仅仅维持了几秒钟, Logan就僵在了当场。一张带着口红味儿的嘴就粘在了自己的嘴上,还不忘左右来回晃着头。

从观众的角度看来,这就是一场极为投入的深吻。末了吻完,这位还一脸娇羞的奔回了后台...就像什么隐秘的情事被人撞破一样,完全忘了刚才自己在大庭广众下主动求操淫叫的浪劲儿。

Logan回到更衣室,立刻拿桌上的纸巾擦嘴。Logan本身就不是很喜欢和别人接吻,更不要说这吻里还掺着化学涂料。

身后的门打开又关上，"咯噔” 落锁声在安静的环境里显得异常突兀。Logan机警而迅速的转过身,发现来的人是Scott便立刻松懈了自己已准备发起攻击的紧绷神经。

“你等我下,马上就可以走了。”边说边回身继续自己的清理动作。

突然被一条结实的手臂由背后环勾住脖子,自己抬至嘴边的手也被紧扣在这臂弯里。后背贴着大幅起伏的胸膛,粗重灼热的吐息喷在自己曝露在外的肩头。Scott用的力气极大，Logan觉得很难受,想推开反而换来更紧的桎梏。

Logan皱着眉透过镜子向后瞪着Scott ,刚想发作怒吼,却注意到Scott已然通红的双眼.....

嘴角紧抿成一条直线,脸部的线条也硬化成几道冰山棱角。眉头中间的是挤作一团的混乱皱痕,哪儿还看得见什么所谓的如春风拂面的舒展笑意? !

"嘿!你怎么了,瘦子?" Logan有点儿担心的问。

Scott没有回答Logan的话,只是将他翻转过来,在Logan还来不及再次发问的空档便欺上去恶狠狠的咬住了他的嘴唇。

Logan更加确定Scott今天不对劲,非常的不对劲。从认识他以来, Scott从没有如此粗暴急躁的亲吻过自己。Scott的一直都是充满柔情的诱惑且耐心十足,含住自己的嘴唇时就像对待颗棉花糖一样轻触慢舔,直到融化成蜜汁甜进人心里。Logan不爱和人接吻,却唯独偏爱和Scott一次次的唇齿交缠。

口鼻间全是Scott的气息,干净但是气急败坏。Scott压着他，用力的将他压向自己的方向, 用吻发起着猛烈的进攻。Logan的唇被咬得发涨,舌头也被搅得生疼,可Scott还是不满足, 一味地索取着,Logan不给他便抢。

Scott放过了Logan的嘴唇,把头抵在Logan的肩窝儿里，不动也不说话,空气一时凝固成定格的画面。

此刻，Scott的内心正有两股庞大的势力进行激烈的交锋。一方面是两人只是炮友，Logan本来就有和别人交往的权利，更何况刚那一幕还只是工作。而另一方面是他不想看见Logan跟任何除了他以外的男人女人有多余纠葛，就算是工作也不行。

起先两方势均力敌,谁也不能占领上风。直到Scott的脑中再次回放起刚才的一幕,想到Logan总有一天会有一 个稳定的归宿,而这个人不一定是自己时, Scott感到一阵窒息般的晕眩将自己彻底击溃。

他甚至不再去思考自己究竟是何时开始对这个粗野又放荡的男人动了心,更不去想他究竟哪里值得自己去爱。他只需要知道,他Scott Summers唯一输不起的 ,就是Logan。

“辞职。”

Scott低沉的声音闷闷的传进耳朵, Logan一愣:“你这是抽什么风了?”

“辞职。”

还是这样,多一个字都没有。

“喂,辞职我吃什么?”Logan拧着眉,似乎弄懂了Scott这是在作的哪门子的幺蛾子。

“辞职。”

依旧这样,只是语气开始有些变调儿，隐隐有些危险的火药味儿。

“你能不能别闹.... ”Logan话还没说完,突然感觉自己双手被什么东西捆在了一起。

也不知道Scott啥时候把自己脖子上系着的领带摘了下来，又是那个越挣越紧的猪蹄扣……

Scott抬起头,直直的瞪进Logan的双眼,就像瞪着什么仇人一样。

“辞职,不答应就干到你答应为止。”Scott机械地说着。

“我操!这地方不隔音!里面有什么动静儿门口路过的听得一清二楚!你不要脸我可还要在这讨生活！”Logan觉得自己快疯了,尤其是听到Scott那性感的声音说出淫秽的话语时,他的双腿都软了。可他必须抗拒这下流的邀请，来保住自己这份收入不错的工作。

“正好,让外面的人都听听,他们眼里的恶狼是怎么变成一头母狼被我干得嗷嗷直叫的!”说完Scott又将Logan翻了个身,让他重新面向灯光明亮的梳妆镜。

天啊, Logan绝不承认自己对Scott的描述产生了什么不该有的期待!

“呲啦”一阵听着就让人觉得肉疼的裂帛声自背后响起。是真的肉疼,那可是Logan前天新买的,花了他不少钱呢!

Scott啃上Logan后颈的一块儿软肉, 一点儿没留情的下了狠嘴。疼得Logan“嗷”地一声,挣扎了两下。但是受制于Scott的双臂中,哪儿有他挣扎的余地,更何况他也就是象征性的那么动两下....

Scott探出舌尖沿着自己弄出齿印在Logan的后颈上来回巡游,偶尔在别的被自己啃出痕迹的地方轻啄几下。温柔细致的同手臂上的力量截然不同, Logan情动的低下头露出更多的部分,享受Scott唇间传递的情欲。

此吋Logan的双手被缚,十指因渴望触碰Scot却无法达成而紧扣在桌面上。

Scott松开了双臂对Logan的钳制，双手游走在极美如雕塑一样的肉体上。滑过乳尖、腰侧、小腹，却仅仅是挑起酥痒的颤抖，却不进行更多的抚慰。

Logan挺直身体咬住下唇将自己更贴向在身后作怪的人，浑圆的屁股也是不自觉的晃动磨蹭着Scott的下体，那几层布料的厚度根本这挡不住两人间勃发的热情。

被绑住的手伸向自己牛仔裤的拉链，Logan觉得再不放自己的老二出来透透气，它就要被憋爆在裤子里了。

挣出束缚的阴茎，直挺挺的撞进自己的手中。这不争气的家伙从Scott刚才在自己耳边发出那一声声色情的喘息起，就一直馋得直流口水。这会儿Scott在自己的腰窝儿处打着圈儿，时不时还扫过自己最是敏感的尾骨处。Logan抖着嗓子哼唧着，又不敢大声，天晓得他现在多想引颈狼嗥。可正是这份压抑，也使本就高张的欲望因无法肆意宣泄而越积越深。Scott的手也比平时多了更多的魔力般，无论进攻自己身体何处，都伴随着无边的欲焰。

Logan收紧自己的手掌撸动的动作被Scott发现，扯着领带把Logan的手重新按在了桌子上。突然失去直接刺激的阴茎不满的弹了几下，前端流下更多的汁液，顺着柱身向下流，最后承受不住引力的作用，在空气中拉出一条透明的丝线直至断开，滴落在不怎么干净的地板上。

“别急，今天用不着你自己动手....”听着Scott半引诱半威胁的双关语，Logan一阵脖颈发凉。

褪下内外两层布料，露出Logan那个弹性十足充满肉感的屁股。Scott忍不住伸手在上面啪啪地打了两下，力道不重，就惩罚性而言，与其说是掌掴，倒不如说是情人间增进情趣的游戏。

几声脆响在只有粗喘声的室内格外地刺激耳膜，Scott更是像不过瘾一样，故意伸到前面抹了把Logan阴茎上的淫液。混着水声的击打不但增加了些刺痛感，也在淫秽的色彩上添了浓重的一笔。Logan的屁股红得像熟透了的番茄，看上去好吃极了。

Scott单膝跪地，伸出舌头舔舐着Logan布满嫣红掌印的臀肉。被打的微微有些发热的鲜美肉体配上Logan独特的体液味道，Scott觉得自己饿极了.....就像从没获得过饱腹这种满足感一样，那并不是真正意义上的饥饿，而是由灵魂深处嘶吼着狂奔而出的名为空虚的野兽。

“啊! "Logan一声惊叫，腿一软差点儿扑倒在梳妆台上。他感觉有什么湿软灼热的东西在自己的穴口周围不停的刺探,甚至趁他洞门空虚的时候直接溜进去，顺便渡了不少的热液进他体内。

这太……Logan拧着自己的身子，可动作又不像挣扎，动作间有很多次其实是将自己更贴近那个冤家。Logan想做点儿什么，比如转身拽起身后的家伙狠狠的吻上去之类，再比如牵着他的手摸摸他前面那个精神抖擞的老二，再不济让他痛快的叫出来也好.....

Scott卖力的进行着润滑扩张，但是效果不甚理想。余光瞥到桌边有一支造型颇为女性化的唇膏，顺手抄过来一看，还是个响当当的大品牌。尽管对唇膏的成分没什么研究，但是能放在嘴上的东西，对身体应该是没什么害处的。

估计等唇膏的主人再次看见它的时候，一定会想亲手把残害自己唇膏的凶徒掐死!

Logan没看到Scott在身后正鼓捣着什么猫腻儿，只觉得一个呼吸交换的功夫，身体里原本带着温度的湿软一下子换进了一截腻腻滑滑的不明物体。

向里滑了一小段距离,Logan的肠道就本能的排斥着突如其来的异物。眼看就要被顺利的挤出去，却被人一手指堵住又推了回去。

就这么一来一去的，原本还有些存在感的东西慢慢就变成了什么热乎乎黏答答的半流质状物体。这感觉太诡异了，像失禁但是并没有那么实质的分量感。

Scott将中指伸进去，轻车熟路的寻到体内那点凸起，轻重交替有度的按压着。粘稠的液体随着手指的增加与不断的进出抽送被带出体外，这烈焰红唇的颜色沾满了Scott的手和Logan的股缝周围。

身体中传来阵阵让Logan眼冒金星的快感，这该死的瘦子太懂怎样让自己爽翻天了。手指弯曲的弧度剐蹭前列腺的力度都直令Logan回应以无法压抑的闷声低吟,和不由自主的收紧自己。

另一只手向外分掰着一边的臀肉，好让自己能更清楚的看到Logan肉穴的变化。终于在他不停的操弄下，那张倔强的小嘴软成了一滩肉泥。不再是抗拒的咬紧突入而来的手指，而是柔软的包裹着，还不时吞咽般的发出无声的邀请。

Scott见扩张得差不多了，抽出自己的手，看着上面血一样殷红的色彩，嘴角终于由进门以来的一条紧绷的直线变成上扬的角度。

沾满口红的手再一次摸上Logan的屁股蛋子，摸到哪儿哪儿就留下一片娇艳欲滴的鲜红。顺着腰线一路向前探去，摸上了Logan翘起老高的阴茎。

Logan此时想要的不仅仅是前端被爱抚套弄，后穴的不再充实令他颇为不满地透过镜子瞪向Scott。自然他也看见了那手上和自己身上的色彩，顿时便弄清楚了之前自己屁股里那些腻乎得要死的东西是什么。

刚想开口，只见那个从第一次见面起就只有表面看上去禁欲的正经人对他露出一个让他腿软的笑容。那只带着红色颜料操过自己后面前面的手迅速擦过嘴唇，镜中的自己瞬间化身成刚进过食的吸血鬼，嘴巴全是被蹭_上去的口红颜色....和自己分泌出的体液。

被人向后扳着头，缠上来的唇齿力度较于刚才那泄愤一样啃咬并没有温柔多少。只是其中的怒气已散淡消失，之所以依然急切，完全是两人都太渴切对方的温度。

Logan勾着Scott的舌头带到自己的口中不断的翻搅纠缠，口鼻中充斥着甜腻的口红味儿自己的体液味儿以及Scott的气息和唾液。Logan差点儿被自己体内一阵另类的快感所引爆，当他停下来拉开点儿彼此的距离，看着Scott也跟自己一样，唇齿周围一片狼藉时。

两人的上半身紧紧贴合，完美得就像生而如此般亲密交融。大手游走在Logan的胸前，逗弄着两颗小肉球。口红的颜色染满Logan的胸膛,像某种神秘而古老的图腾，庄重却也魅惑至极。

把硕大的龟头挤进热乎乎的肉穴，紧窒又温暖的肠道包裹着柱身，不时蠕动仿佛吞咽一般。Scott停在最深处,便不再进行别的动作，既不进也不退，更不理会Logan似勾引似催促的摇动屁股。

放开亲吻了半天的耳垂，舌尖沿着左耳后的弧度向上舔去。耳后有薄薄的一层汗珠，有点儿咸还有淡淡的烟草味儿。满满都是Logan的味道, Scott觉得自己的心被填满，正如此刻拥在怀里的切实。

“家里钥匙。”低哑的声音在Logan的耳边响起，连同作怪的舌头一起，闹得Logan耳孔一圈酥痒难耐。手中被塞进了一串钥匙，叮叮当当的。

透过镜子, Logan挑着眉头冲看Scott做怪脸。也没维持多久，体内的巨物用极极其缓慢的速度抽出然后再进入。顶端那蘑菇伞盖一样的凸起刮着肠壁，一点点向后撤出。每向后一分，都能清楚的感觉到这个鲜明存在的物体在自己体内位置的变化。停在穴口处，不完全撤出自己的身体，肉冠勾着那圈绷紧的肌肉缓缓拉扯着，感受着被撑开至最大又随顶入而骤然咬紧，如此反复。

被箍紧的肉刃一寸寸劈开Logan的身体，不疼却让他感受着实实在在的煎熬。被开辟的甬道紧紧绞缠住有条不紊动作着的阴茎，仿佛是想用挤压的力量让慢条斯理的折磨变成狂卷自己理智的快乐。

可身后的人，就像感觉不到Logan对快感的欲求，依旧像电影慢镜一样抽动着。

“你他妈的要操就快点儿!”急得Logan两眼冒火，也不知是气得还是急得，前面许久无人关照的阴茎更是不满的向上扬了几下。

Scott握住不甘寂寞的家伙，只是握住，依然不动。用牙齿叼住左耳尖儿上的一点儿软骨，似笑非笑的回望着Logan。

Logan的脸色突然泛起一丝别样的色彩，这平时看上去一本正经的老实人发起浪来也真是要人老命。Logan在心里暗暗骂着自己不争气的老二和几乎要骚出水的后穴，可最该死的还是这个勾人的瘦子!

“快点儿?”Scott吊着眼梢儿盯着Logan：“你说，等会儿外面人打开门，发现一直以来都只操别人的金刚狼正被人压在这操得浪叫，得是一副怎样震惊不敢信的表情?”

Logan不禁随着Scott的话想象了一下，有种做坏事怕被人发现又完全不受自我控制停不下来的分裂快感在Logan体内狂奔，差点当场射Scott满手。

“妈的……” Logan心里一直藏得极好的对Scott强烈的渴望已再无法抑制，他再也忍受不了这种被吊着的感觉。

扶着桌子，Logan自己前后挺动着自己的屁股。身后是一根戳刺自己最要命一点的大个儿阴茎，身前是圈住自己命脉的大手. 前后被夹击的Logan只觉得自己在被Scott操着又同时在操着他。

一把按住Logan的动作，Scott还是维持着那副脸皮要笑不笑的鬼样子。“辞职吗?”

Logan简直快被气到七孔流血， 怎么都到这份儿上了 ，这该死的瘦子还一心惦记着这个事儿? !

“我都不用愁房租了，辞就辞!你他妈的能不能在做爱的时候专心点儿!”Logan抬了抬手中的钥匙，依照Scott对Logan的了解，自己有70%的几率会被钥匙砸脸。但是，好像他赌赢了另外的那30%。

脸上荡起的笑容比晃着Logan眼的高度灯泡儿还亮，一口整齐的白牙全露在外面，每一颗都向人宣告着此主儿的心情有多么愉悦。

Logan塌下腰，整个人伏在桌面上。屁股尽可能的向后撅起，只为让身后那个突然像通了电的马达一样疯狂操干自己的人，能更加顺利的找到身体中可以让两人都舒爽的所在。

Logan的脸贴着镜面,冰凉的玻璃上随着灼热的呼吸时隐时现着一层薄薄的水汽。灯光太过晃眼，Logan只能闭紧双眼，他看不见自己脸上那泛着粉红色的情潮，看不见自己嘴唇微张轻吐呻吟的诱人模样。自然也就看不见Scott脸上那与之动作完全不一致的温柔，也看不到那一脸满足甚至可以称得上幸福的笑容。

Scott抱着Logan的屁股，看着两人的连结处不断被带出鲜红色的粘液，沾在Logan的屁股以及自己的下腹和浓密的毛发上。这个男人的野性从不因雌伏于自己身下而损消半点，孤狼一样的凶悍与傲气甚至令一向自信的Scott Sumners都开始怀疑起自己对于他的吸引力。然而终于得到了他肯背向自己的信任，心里不仅仅是征服的虚荣感，更多的是整个灵魂得以完整的充实。

Logan感觉自己体内的东西越来越热，进出的速度也不再能够配合着开合自己的后穴。被撞击的那一点向四肢百骸疯狂地涌冲着快感，身前那被冷落的阴茎抖动着擦过桌面，留下的那一小滩水痕扯着透明的银丝连接着还在吐水儿的顶端。

“啊!”终于在Scott一个深入的顶进中，Logan到达了情欲的顶峰。一股股乳白色的浓稠体液喷涌而出，溅满了桌面和他自己的胸腹处，还有几滴飞得远的，落在了镜子的底端。

突然绞紧的肠壁，让Scott也被袭来的射精感直冲了面门，扣住Logan屁股上那两团结实的肉将自己深埋进他体内,一股股精液冲击着Logan的敏感点。

体内渐软的阴茎终于撤了出去，很多精液流被带出来不及合上的穴口，顺着大腿往下流。

Logan转过去,用被绑住的双手套过Scott的头揽住他的脖子，以吻来回味刚才那绝顶高潮的余韵。

亲着亲着，Logan便感觉两人下面的东西又有纠缠在一起勾搭连环的迹象，然而此时外面已有人来回几次转动门锁的声响。

“换地方，继续?”Logan啃着Scott下巴上的青茬儿问。

Scott微微笑着说:“以后都不用再换地方了。”

帮Logan解开双手，又顺便理了理被他俩弄得不能看的梳妆台。

“一会儿直接进浴室?”Logan把自己半靠在Scott的身上，摸着自己脸上那些口红印儿照镜子。

收拾差不多的Scott看了眼俩人都再一次开始抬头的欲望,笑着说:“我怕你等会儿进车里就等不及要扒我裤子了。”

“那还等什么!还不快走? !”

Logan拽着Scott就往外走，至于门口几个正掏钥匙准备进化妆间的人……反正光线暗，谁也不确定自己是不是眼花，不然这拉拉扯扯出来的两个人怎么都糊了一脸的口红印子……

========================================

坐在车里，Logan手拄着头斜靠在车窗边，瞅着正在整理安全带准备开车的Scott,一脸想乐还硬撑的表情。

“哎，瘦子。咱可先说好，我不会做饭。”

Scott头都没抬的回答说:“我会.”

“我是不会替你收拾屋子的。”

”请小时工。”

“我睡相难看。”

“我见识过了。”

.......

Logan就感觉一阵风朝自己的面门扑过来，下一秒正准备媒喋不休的嘴便被堵了个严实。

亲了好一会儿，Scott终于放开了已经勾上他肩膀准备进一步动作的Logan。

“这嘴还是留着一会儿干点儿更让人愉快的事儿吧，”Scott又舔了舔Logan的嘴唇说：“就算你真是头狼，这次也休想再跑掉了。”


End file.
